


Święta z pazurem

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Humor, Pack Bonding
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia postanowiła zjednoczyć watahę. Idealnym rozwiązaniem wydaje się świąteczna wymiana prezentami. Nie wszystko jednak przebiega tak, jak Lydia zaplanowała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dużo angstu na początku, potem pojawi się więcej humoru. 
> 
> Fik dzieje się po wydarzeniach z drugiego sezonu. To generalnie AU z niektórymi wątkami zaczerpniętymi z pozostałych.
> 
> W razie niejasności piszcie, postaram się je wyjaśnić albo poprawić.

Pomysł na zjednoczenie watahy narodził się w głowie Lydii pewnego listopadowego popołudnia, gdy stała na szkolnym korytarzu, przyglądając się rozwieszaniu lampek choinkowych nad wejściem. Doprawdy, bardziej _inspirujący_ sposób chyba nie istniał. Dobrze chociaż że nie zdążyli jeszcze rozwiesić sztucznej jemioły... Jeżeli Lydia dobrze pamiętała, któregoś roku nauczyciele postulowali o jej zakazanie ze względu na nadużywanie _wiadomego zwyczaju_ przez uczniów przyłapanych na gorącym uczynku. Cóż, pewnych rzeczy nie sposób ominąć. 

Tegoroczna zabawa musiała się jednak odbyć bez niej, co z żalem zakomunikowała samorządowi uczniowskiemu, gdy zjawili się na początku listopada z oficjalną prośbą. Dobrze wiedziała, że chodziło im wyłącznie o kogoś, kto będzie w stanie zagonić do pracy _ochotników_ odsiadujących szlabany po lekcjach. Lydia lubiła uchodzić za zołzę i chętnie zgodziłaby się i w tym roku, ale miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. 

W każdym razie znalazła rozwiązanie problemów watahy, do której należała, chociaż nikt jej jakoś ani nie zapraszał, ani nie słuchał, gdy tłumaczyła, że nie nadaje się do tego rodzaju gry zespołowej. Ignorowanie rozmów na tematy z wilkołakami związane także nie pomagało. Jackson potrafił _godzinami_ opowiadać o tym, co nowego odkrył, nawet jeżeli chodziło tylko o nieświeży zapach w lodówce sąsiadów. 

W porządku, Lydia była nowa w stadzie... watasze, nieważne, może dlatego — niespodzianka, niespodzianka — nikt jej nic nie mówił. Żadnych nowinek ani wieści o tym, jak potoczył się konflikt między Panem Kwaśną Miną a Scottem. Gdyby ktoś nadal miał wątpliwości, Lydia nie była ślepa, szybko zorientowała się w nastrojach panujących w super zgranej grupie wilkołaków. Widziała więcej niż reszta, głównie dlatego, że Jackson odkrył w sobie naturę zawodowej plotkary. Kłopot w tym, że nie interesowały ją sprawy watahy, nie bardziej niż ostatni sprawdzian z algebry, który zaliczyła na A z wielkim, czerwonym plusem. 

Od kiedy wybaczyła Jacksonowi, ich związek stał na pierwszym miejscu na liście priorytetów Lydii. Wkroczyli na nowy etap, zmieniając szkolną miłostkę w poważny związek, któremu kibicowali wszyscy — głównie ze względu na fakt, że dzięki temu Jackson był mniejszym dupkiem i dało się z nim wytrzymać w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż pięć minut. 

Z wyjątkiem Stilesa. Wodził za nią spojrzeniem, kiedy myślał, że nie widziała. Dałby już sobie spokój. Lydia nawet lubiła z nim rozmawiać — był jedyną rozsądną osobą w całym towarzystwie — ale niewątpliwe zalety Stilinskiego nie zapewniały mi wiecznych łask, szczególnie, gdy za bardzo skupiał się na nieistotnych sprawach, typu problemy Scotta i jego miejsce w łańcuchu pokarmowym. To się stawało nudne za pierwszym razem. Okazjonalnie wytykała mu, że powinien wreszcie zająć się znalezieniem dziewczyny. Zwykle otrzymywała w odpowiedzi urażone spojrzenie. 

Scott jak zawsze spędzał czas z Allison, co doprowadzało pana Argenta do szału. Pan Wielki i Groźny Samiec Alfa i jego Upiorny Wujaszek — druga rozsądna osoba w towarzystwie, z którą Lydia jednak nie zamierzała zamienić nigdy więcej ani jednego słowa — znikali często na kilka tygodni, zostawiając wałęsającego się Isaaca po pustym mieszkaniu. Zwykle po kilku dniach kończył na kanapie u Scotta. Pani McCall i szeryf zadziwiająco dobrze przyjęli informacje o całej nadnaturalnej aferze, jaka miała miejsce w Beacon Hill. Prawdę mówiąc, Lydia sądziła, że dłużej zajmie im przystosowanie się do sytuacji. Długo dyskutowała z Jacksonem, czy powiedzieć o wszystkim Danny'emu, nawet Stiles zgodził się, że znacznie ułatwiłoby to sprawy. Zawsze ktoś inny mógłby przekazywać trenerowi wieści o ich niezaplanowanej, ale absolutnie koniecznej nieobecności i znaleźć wystarczająco wiarygodną wymówkę. 

Lydia nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby narzekała na względny spokój, jaki panował w miasteczku. Niestety, okazjonalne spięcia, gdy zespół Hale'ów wracał ze swoich tajemniczych wypraw, sprawiał, że nawet ona nie mogła przejść do porządku dziennego z napiętą atmosferą. Na szczęście wataha posiadała najlepszą organizatorkę szkolnych imprez i tak się składało, że zbliżały się święta. Dodając dwa do dwóch, Lydia postanowiła zaradzić problemowi, piekąc dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. 

~~*~~

Plan Lydii obejmował częściowe wtajemniczenie Allison. Jak przewidywała, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka miała _pewne —_ istotne jej zdaniem, kompletnie bezpodstawne w opinii Lydii — obiekcje.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić! — oburzyła się Allison. — Jak wyobrażasz sobie _okłamywać_ wilkołaka?! Wiesz, że potrafią wyczuć zmianę bicia serca. Poza tym... — urwała, wzdychając bezradnie.

Lydia czekała, aż zbierze się, żeby kontynuować. Gdy zamiast spodziewanych wyjaśnień, otrzymała jedynie zawstydzone spojrzenie i przygryzioną wargę — Allison robiła tak, gdy nie wiedziała, jak dobrać słowa, żeby nie zabrzmiały nieodpowiednio — cierpliwość Lydii się wyczerpała. 

— Posłuchaj, wiem, że między Scottem i... Derekiem nie układa się najlepiej...

Ledwie powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami, gdy Allison westchnęła z ulgą, a cała jej niepewność ulotniła się wraz z wydychanym powietrzem.

— Dlatego właśnie musimy wprowadzić nasz plan w życie.

Lydia sama nie była do końca pewna, czy to aby dobry pomysł stawać pomiędzy dwoma porywczymi wilkołakami, ale po prostu nie mogła znieść ciągłego narzekania Jacksona na atmosferę w watasze. Żadna z nich tak naprawdę nie znała Dereka, Lydia ledwie znała Scotta, ale obie zostały mimowolnie wciągnięte do świata nadnaturalnego. Same musiały znaleźć sposób, jak zaradzić trudnej sytuacji.

— Nadal nie wydaje mi się, żeby świąteczna wymiana prezentami była dobrym pomysłem. A co, jeżeli prezent nie spodoba się Derekowi i wywoła bójkę? — rzuciła stanowczo zbyt zmartwiona Allison.

— Kochana — zwróciła się do przyjaciółki Lydia, widząc, że jeszcze tylko chwila dzieli ją od pozyskania idealnej wspólniczki. — Już nasza w tym głowa, żeby do tego nie doszło. Poza tym... od czego mamy arsenał w twojej piwnicy?

Uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję, że Allison nie przejrzy jej taktyki, a zobaczy jedynie dodający odwagi gest. Jako córka pana Argenta była ważnym elementem w drugim — znacznie istotniejszym — planie Lydii, decydującym o zjednoczeniu watahy. 

— W porządku — odezwała się wreszcie Allison. — Ale gdy tylko coś pójdzie źle, powiemy o tym Scottowi i mojemu tacie — zażądała.

Tak, na takie ustępstwa Lydia mogła pójść. W końcu sama planowała tak zrobić, gdyby sprawy stały się bardziej... nieprzewidywalne. 

~~*~~

Dzień odgórnej aprobaty dla jej pomysłu, znany pod nazwą „przekonać Dereka Hale'a”, wypadał w niedzielę, ale nie z takimi kłopotami radziła sobie, gdy przychodziło do rozwiązywania kryzysów organizacyjnych podczas szkolnej zabawy. 

Lydia była świadkiem tak wielu kłótni o kolor skarpetek Świętego Mikołaja, że mogła z całą stanowczością powiedzieć, że posiadała anielską cierpliwość. Nadawała się doskonale do roli rozjemcy, jej inteligencja i urok osobisty oraz reputacja, którą zawdzięczała złej sławie — pomówienia i kłamstwa rozsiewane w szkolnej toalecie się nie liczą, pozostałe, cóż, dusiła je w zarodku — pomagały rozwiązywać konflikty wszelkiej maści. Sprawnie przechodziła z roli cierpliwego rodzica do przerażającej jędzy, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Groźba wisiała w powietrzy, gdy Święty Mikołaj zakładał zielono-czerwone skarpetki w paski, podczas gdy oryginalnie miał ubrać białe, elfie getry. 

Jednak całe jej doświadczenie nie dawało rady w konfrontacji z Panem Kwaśną Miną z prostego powodu: brwi. Lydia szczyciła się swoim otwartym umysłem, zdolnościami językowymi przekraczającymi możliwości zwykłych śmiertelników, a także wspomnianym świętym spokojem, ale rozmowa z brwiami postawiła ją przed poważnym kryzysem i zachwianiem wiary we własne możliwości. 

Brwi zwyczajnie nie komunikują, a jednak Derek Hale opanował zdumiewającą umiejętność porozumiewania się za ich pomocą, bijąc na głowę każdego brzuchomówcę. 

Gdy usłyszała parsknięcie po kolejnej bezskutecznej próbie zjednania sobie szefa wesołej gromadki wilkołaków, skierowała mordercze spojrzenie na kanapę, gdzie rozsiadł się i udawał — tego była absolutnie pewna — że czyta nie kto inny, jak dobry wujaszek Peter. Nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem, ale dostrzegła drganie kącika ust w powstrzymywanym śmiechu. Zmrużyła powieki. 

Pomyślałby kto, że był jedną z osób, dla których robiła całe to przedstawienie. Przez chwilę nawet rozważała rezygnację z pomysłu, kiedy przypomniała sobie minę Jacksona. Dobrze pamiętała _tamtą_ rozmowę. To właśnie po niej obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby wesprzeć swojego chłopaka. Niestety, oznaczało to także rozmowę z _pewnymi osobami_ , z którymi nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego, chyba, że oznaczałby to udział wilczego ziela i srebrnych kul. A najlepiej to w ogóle żadnych kontaktów z nie-do-końca-nieżyjącymi wilkołakami-psychopatami. 

Spojrzała ponownie na Dereka, który zmarszczył brwi na widok miny Petera. Istniała nawet pewna szansa, że odezwie się, żeby upomnieć swojego ukochanego, przerażającego wujka. Lydia zauważyła, że nabierał tchu. Był o krok o zabrania głosu, gdy nagle pokręcił głową i ponownie na nią spojrzał. Cóż, dziewczyna może mieć nadzieję, że chłopak powie coś po wysłuchaniu piętnastominutowej prezentacji, prawda? Najwidoczniej nie. 

I tak wrócili do punktu wyjścia. 

— Posłuchaj — zaczęła, nabierając tchu — wiem, że to wydaje się niedorzeczne.

Wcale nie słyszała prychnięcia, tym razem bardzo głośnego i wyraźnego. 

— Ale co ci zaszkodzi?

Prawa brew chyba uniosła się nieco wyżej niż lewa. Czyżby zainteresowanie? 

— Zacieśnianie więzi w watasze...

Chyba lewa brew dołączyła do prawej... Tak, definitywnie była na dobrym tropie. 

— Na tym właśnie polega życie w stadzie wilkołaków, prawda?

Chyba lekko się zmarszczyły. Zły pomysł? 

— Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale... — przerwała, uważnie obserwując brwi Dereka w poszukiwaniu oznak złości, niechęci, czegokolwiek.

Zbyt długie przypatrywanie się im w połączeniu z niskim wzrostem — mimo piekielnie wysokich obcasów — zwróciło w końcu uwagę Pana Kwaśnej Miny, bo na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny, ale szczery — tego była pewna, w końcu za plecami miała jego kpiącą wersję — uśmiech. Do twarzy mu z takim wyrazem, wydawał się jakby... przystojniejszy. Nadal nie w jej typie, ale musiała przyznać rację tym, którzy wspominali o innej stronie Dereka. Hale'a. 

Pora na zmianę taktyki.

— Już wiem, co cię przekona — poinformowała z uśmiechem. — On — wskazała na Petera — też weźmie udział w tej wymianie.

— Peter? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Derek, robiąc wielkie oczy.

— Ja? — dobiegło zduszone pytanie z okolic kanapy.

Lydia wywróciła oczami na tak jawne niedowierzanie, po czym odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła najsłodszym, fałszywym uśmiechem, jaki znała. Czerwona szminka i gigantyczna irytacja wystarczyły, żeby zyskał także nieco drapieżności. 

— Tak. Ty — zapewniła. — To wymiana wewnątrz watahy, a z tego co opowiadał Stiles, który ku swojemu wielkiemu przerażeniu, również do niej należy.

— Ma rację — przyznał Derek, nagle wyjątkowo rozmowny. Rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Nie patrzył na nią, a na Petera, jednak twarz wyraźnie się rozpogodziła. Wydawał się jakby zadowolony. O rany. — Jesteś częścią watahy, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Czy on właśnie uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami? 

Z cierpiętniczą miną Peter zamknął książkę — Lydia przysięgłaby, że w powietrze wzbił się obłoczek kurzu — i rzucił na stolik przy kanapie. Spojrzał na oboje, jakby zwariowali, po czym prychnął. Nie wątpiła, że obmyślał plan wykręcenia się z kłopotów. Nie tym razem. 

— Drogi bratanku...

— Wujku — odpowiedział Derek, zanim Peter zdołał rozwinąć myśl, za co otrzymał pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

— Jak już mówiłem... — podjął, ledwie powstrzymując syknięcie, a kąciki ust Pana Kwaśnej Miny uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, zupełnie jakby po raz pierwszy od dawna zdołał wygrać ze swoim wujkiem i zamierzał napawać się smakiem wygranej do nieprzytomności. Cóż, Lydia wcale go nie winiła, sama odczuwała pewną satysfakcję w przechytrzeniu tak sprawnego oszusta.

— Nie zamierzam brać udziału w tej dziecinnej wymianie — oznajmił, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wyzwanie? O rany... Lydia przezornie odsunęła się na kilka kroków, schodząc im z drogi.

— Uwierz mi, weźmiesz.

— To groźba? — warknął Peter, błyszcząc niebieskimi oczami.

Derek jedynie się uśmiechnął. 

— Po prostu stwierdzam fakt.

Długo patrzyli sobie w oczy, zanim Peter nie prychnął, maskując złość kpiącym uśmiechem. Spojrzał przelotnie na Lydię, jakby chciał ją rozszarpać, ale Derek stanął między nimi. Zapamiętać na przyszłość: nigdy nie zostawać sam na sam z Peterem, nieważne, jak pożytecznym człowiekiem był i jak dużą miał słabość do manipulacji, cierpliwość każdego kiedyś się kończy albo miewa słabsze momenty. 

Oboje obserwowali, jak Peter wdrapywał się na spiralne schody. 

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz — zwrócił się do Lydii z powagą tak nagłą, że przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

— Ja też — wyznała, a Derek jedynie skinął i odszedł do swoich spraw, zostawiając ją samą w pustym salonie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aby uczcić pierwszy komentarz do fika, kolejny fragment jeszcze przed Mikołajkami. Nadal dość krótki, ale chciałabym dotrzeć z akcją do świąt - zarówno fabularnie, jak i w świecie rzeczywistym. 
> 
> Zapraszam i słodkiego dnia Świętego Mikołaja : )

Po otrzymaniu zgody przywódcy watahy, Lydia ruszyła do jego nieformalnego _zastępcy_ — o ile taki termin funkcjonował wśród wilkołaków. 

Napięte stosunki między Scottem i Derekiem oznaczały, że równowaga sił nie była z góry określona. Przez długi czas to właśnie Scott, mimo swojego niższego statusu, przewodził licealistom, podczas gdy Derek próbował się odnaleźć w roli samca Alfa – z marnym skutki. Dopiero samolubne akcje Scotta, tolerowane przez zbyt długi czas, sprawiły, że Derek wreszcie zdecydował się objąć przywództwo, właściwie to nie miał innego wyjścia, od kiedy Scott wycofał się w cień i przestał przywiązywać uwagę do spraw watahy. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Jackson, a opowieść uzupełniał Stiles. 

Przekonanie Scotta okazało się dużo łatwiejsze niż przypuszczała – powinno jej to dać do myślenia... tylko, że darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda, prawda? W końcu większość watahy to zgrana paczka: najlepszy przyjaciel, pierwsza miłość wraz z najlepszą przyjaciółką, drugi kapitan z drużyny lacrosse'a... Nie wiedziała, gdzie konkretnie przydzielić Isaaca, ale mogła powiedzieć, że między nim a Scottem nawiązała się nić porozumienia, może nie tak silna, jak ze Stilesem, ale zdecydowanie coś było na rzeczy. Może dlatego Stilinski chodziło ostatnio rozdrażniony i częściej odwiedzał Pana Kwaśną Minę niż dom McCallów. Jeszcze jeden problem do rozwiązania. Poważnie, czy im się wszystkim wydawało, że Lydia będzie robiła za osobistą terapeutkę każdego z osobna? 

— Jasne.

Było jedyną odpowiedzią Scotta, zanim zniknął w pracowni chemicznej. Pan Harris miał zły dzień, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Edna z ósmej klasy. Lydia jednak była dobrze przygotowana, dlatego ich uroczy nauczyciel rzadko zwracał na nią uwagę, a jeżeli już to największe kąśliwości i tak zachowywał dla Stilesa. 

Spojrzała na Allison, która była równie zagubiona odpowiedzią Scotta, jak Lydia zaskoczona jej zakłopotaniem. 

— Kłopoty w raju? — zapytała, a Allison jeszcze bardziej się strapiła, przygryzają wargę w ten uroczy sposób. Coś ją gryzło. — Po lekcjach wychodzimy na zakupy. Nie, nie przyjmuję odmowy. Uwierz mi, potrzebujesz tego tak samo jak ja — stwierdziła, zanim Allison zdążyła znaleźć tysiąc różnych powodów, żeby wykręcić się ze spotkania.

~~*~~

Następny na liście był... Stiles. Racja. Stiles. Prawdę mówiąc Lydia spodziewała się mniejszych kłopotów z przekonaniem go, tymczasem napotkała prawdziwą górę lodową. Cóż, tym faktem była chyba bardziej zaskoczona niż... po prostu była zaskoczona. 

— Mowy nie ma! — oburzył się Stiles, wymachując widelcem w szkolnej stołówce, którą wybrali na miejsce poufnej rozmowy. Stiles upierał się, że był głodny po całej tej nauce, a w sali panował szum, który zagłuszał większość słów. Na szczęście w pobliżu nie było Scotta. Może w właśnie tym tkwił jeden z morza problemów, które napotykała niemal na każdym kroku?

— Stiles. — Posłała mu swoje firmowe, zirytowane spojrzenie, świadczące, że jej rozmówca mówił bez sensu i brakowało mu... cóż, inteligencji.

— Nie, Lydia, posłuchaj mnie — przerwał, co było nie tyle zaskakujące, co niegrzeczne. — Nie masz pojęcia, co się teraz dzieje w watasze. Oni powariowali, rozumiesz mnie? Powariowali. I, zanim powiesz, że tak jakby już wcześniej nie byli normalnie, to teraz po prostu oszaleli. Kompletnie.

— Stiles — zaczęła ponownie, ale najwyraźniej przestał jej słuchać, bo mówił dalej, jakby wcale się nie odezwała.

— Bo widzisz, Scott postanowił zgrywać Alfę, co nie byłoby niczym nowym, z wyjątkiem tego, że tym razem posunął się za daleko i nawet ja, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, na którego w ogóle przestał zwracać uwagę, mogę powiedzieć, że przegiął. I co zrobił, kiedy zasugerowałem mu, żeby porozmawiał z Derekiem, bo, mimo całej swojej gburowatości i oziębłości i... i... wszystkiego, to przecież bycie wilkołakiem Hale'owie mają we krwi. I co mi na to odpowiedział? Że mam sobie odpuścić. Uwierzysz? Może nie w takich słowach, ale przesłanie było całkiem jasne. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, mój kumpel, mój... mój...

— Stiles.

Tym razem Lydia poczuła, że musi mu przerwać, nieważne co by się działo. Stilinski po prostu brzmiał jakoś dziwnie, nieswojo. To wytrącało Lydię z równowagi. Po dłuższej chwili wreszcie skupił się na tyle, żeby przestał mamrotać pod nosem. 

— Lydia — odezwał się słabo Stiles, dając znać, że słuchał, ale i tak odniosła wrażenie, że myślami był gdzieś daleko.

— Wiesz, że to świetny pomysł.

— Tak, wiem — przyznał, rozglądając się po stołówce. — Scotta nie było dzisiaj na algebrze — wyznał, spuszczając wzrok.

Podrapał się nerwowo po karku. Lydia nie wiedziała, co mu powiedzieć, więc resztę przerwy milczeli pogrążani w myślach.

~~*~~

Kiedy Isaac usłyszał, że Scott w pełni popiera pomysł wymiany świątecznych prezentów, zgodził się na propozycję Lydii bez wahania. Dostał w nagrodę uroczy, wdzięczny uśmiech Allison, który sprawił mu podejrzanie dużo radości.

~~*~~

Allison zaprosiła Lydię we wtorek na babski wieczór, ponieważ pan Argent miał pracować do późna. Nadarzyła się doskonała okazja do ustalenia szczegółów wielkiego planu jednoczenia watahy Hale'a. Siedziały na łóżku otoczone książkami i notatkami z chemii, gdy Allison odważyła się poruszyć temat. 

— Sądzisz, że to się uda? — zapytała, unosząc wzrok znad swojej książki.

— Pewnie. Rozwiązuję takie zadania z zamkniętymi oczami — zapewniła Lydia wymijająco, jakby nie zrozumiała, do czego odnosiła się przyjaciółka.

— Daj spokój, wiesz, że nie o tym mówię.

Lydia westchnęła. 

— Zapominasz, że to mój pomysł. Oczywiście, że się uda.

— Ale powiedziałaś, że Hale'owie nie są zbyt zadowoleni. A Stiles... — sapnęła nagle, gdy Lydia na nią spojrzała.

— Nie martw się o Stilesa. Co do Hale'ów... Petera załatwimy jego własną bronią — wyjaśniła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Jesteś pewna, że ze Stilesem wszystko w porządku? On i Scott praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Scott właściwie go unika. Nawet mnie zaczął... — Znowu urwała, odwracając wzrok. — Ta cała sytuacja jest... beznadziejna! — wybuchnęła po chwili milczenia.

Lydia na dobre porzuciła podręcznik od chemii. Niewielka strata, skoro i tak to umiała, a powtarzała i udawała, żeby poprawić humor Allison. Jeżeli się nie udało, to równie dobrze mogły porozmawiać o czymś innym. W końcu były przyjaciółkami, prawda? 

— Właśnie dlatego musimy to zrobić. Zobaczysz, uda się — zapewniła Lydia.

Drażniące ukłucie winy pojawiło się za każdym razem, kiedy uświadamiała sobie, że nie mówiła Allison całej prawdy. Musiała jednak pamiętać, że to nie była jej tajemnica do wyjawienia.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparła bez przekonania Allison, myślami gdzieś daleko. Uśmiech równie wymuszony jak Lydii.

O rany. 

~~*~~

Wspólnie z Allison ustaliły, że świąteczna wymiana prezentów wymaga odpowiedniego stroju, za sprawą którego reszta watahy poczułaby się w klimacie nadchodzących świąt. Co znaczyło, że czas na... zakupy. 

Lydia kochała zakupy. Jedyne miejsce, w którym potrafiła się odprężyć, nie myśląc o własnych — ani cudzych — problemach, było centrum handlowe. W Beacon Hill znajdowała się mała galeria, ale sklepy odzieżowe oferowały nieziemskie doznania. Od prostych przyjemności w działach z bielizną, po rozbudowane segmenty z ubraniami sezonowymi, odzieżą wierzchnią i dodatki. 

W okresie świąt z głośników rozbrzmiewały świąteczne piosenki i kolędy, dzwonki Świętych Mikołajów zbierających na szczytne cele mieszały się z brzdękiem monet wrzucanych do blaszanych puszek. Aniołki wyczekiwały przy wejściach do sklepów, kawiarni i stoisk ze słodyczami, oferując nowe katalogi, nakłaniając do wypróbowania produktów, których sama pani Mikołajowa by nie odpuściła. Żywa szopka składająca się z dwóch sarenek przebranych za renifery, tony sztucznego śniegu rozsypującego się po podłodze i bogato przystrojonego, sztucznego, trzymetrowego drzewka zdobiła centrum hali. Gdyby się skupiła – z balkonu na drugim piętrze – Lydia mogła nawet dostrzec kolorowe paczki pod choinką i fragmenty sztucznej — co za niespodzianka — trawy. 

Upiła łyk wyśmienitego cappuchino — przyrządzone przez miłego dla oka baristę — mierząc bandę dzieciaków zaczepiającą Bambiego na wybiegu. Obok stali rozradowani rodzice przyglądający się, jak ich pociechy demolują szopkę. Dzieciaki przedarły się nawet przez barierkę, zanim strażnik zwrócił całej rodzinie uwagę. Wyraźnie wzburzeni rodzice odchodzili, kręcąc głowami, a niezadowolone dzieci, odciągane siłą za rękę, pokazywały pracownikowi centrum języki. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, obserwując klientów z jednego ze stoisk przy ruchomych schodach. Po chwili towarzystwo uśmiechniętej — z toną makijażu na twarzy i kompletnym brakiem gustu — hostessy, szybko poprawiło mu humor. 

Westchnęła. Upiła następny łyk, uśmiechając się spod pianki. Najlepsze cappuchino jakie piła... od zawsze. Koniecznie musiała polecić tę kawiarenkę znajomym. Może następnym razem będzie mogła liczyć na zniżkę dla stałych klientów albo wynegocjuje dodatkową porcję tej wyśmienitej, dietetycznej śmietanki.

Spojrzała na Allison drepczącą z telefonem praktycznie przyklejonym do ucha przy jednym z drzewek zdobionym mrugającymi światełkami. Lydia obserwowała przyjaciółkę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej przepraszająco, ale wcale nie planowała przerywać rozmowy. Cóż, skoro nie miała lepszych rzeczy do roboty... 

Allison wyglądała na... odprężoną. Od śmierci pani Argent i przejęciu jej zaszczytnego stanowiska w rodzinnym biznesie chodziła zmęczona. Była bledsza, podpuchnięte powieki, zdarzało się nawet że niedopasowane ubranie. Tylko przyjaźń i szybka interwencja Lydii ratowała ją przed towarzyskim samobójstwem, gdy pojawiała się w szkole w zeszłorocznej bluzce czy niemodnych spodniach. Na lekcjach odpływała myślami do tego stopnia, że nie słyszała dzwonka, nie wspominając o uwagach zwracanych przez nauczycieli. 

Lydia starała się być wyrozumiała. Wspierała Allison — pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółkę — najlepiej jak umiała. Było to dla niej nowe uczycie i sama wciąż próbowała się odnaleźć w tej nowej rzeczywistości szczerych, ludzkich relacji. Jednak stan Allison się pogarszał, a Lydia nie wiedziała, jak temu zaradzić. Pomyślała, że może rozmowa z panem Argentem by pomogła, w końcu dobrze rozumiał się z córką. Oboje mogli na sobie polegać, nie okłamywali się wzajemnie i szanowali, znajdowali czas dla siebie, kiedy tylko mogli, niekiedy kosztem spotkań z Lydią. 

Wtedy jednak odkryła, że pan Argent miał własne sekrety i własne problemy, z którymi musiał się uporać, a zrzucanie na niego depresji córki, kiedy sam — prawdopodobnie — cierpiał ja jeszcze większą było... niewłaściwe. Dlatego też Lydia postanowiła zmierzyć się z problemem na swój sposób: przebierając Allison za świątecznego elfa ze śmieszną czapeczką i w pasiastych rajtuzach. 

Coś się jednak zmieniło w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, co sprawiło, że do tej pory zamknięta i zdystansowana — mimo najszczerszych chęci ukrycia tego faktu — Allison przeszła przemianę. Lydia nie znała jeszcze powodu tej nagłej, pozytywnej zmiany. Kwestią czasu było poznanie przyczyny... rozkwitu Allison. 

O wilku mowa...

— Przepraszam za to... Po prostu... Sama rozumiesz — zaśmiała się, tęsknie spoglądając na wyświetlacz telefonu, zanim schowała go do torebki.

— Promieniejesz. I nie, nie mam na myśli tych okropnych lampek.

Wskazała na drzewko przy ich stoliku mrugające na czerwono w zbyt wesołym rytmie. 

Allison zaśmiała się, a do Lydii dotarło, że już kiedyś widziała ją w podobnym nastroju. Na początku, kiedy wprowadziła się do Beacon Hill, a przed nią wszystkie ciężkie chwili, po których miała się zmienić w twardą głowę rodziny i wspaniałą łowczynię. Tak, Lydia pamiętała to spojrzenie, iskierki w oczach, błądzący wzrok i uśmiech na ustach, delikatny, lekki i ciepły. Pojawiał się zawsze gdy mówiła o Scotcie. Zawsze. Tylko że od jakiegoś czasu Allison przestała o nim mówić, prawdopodobnie w tym samym czasie, gdy poprawił jej się humor. 

Allison się zakochała w osobie, która nie była Scottem McCallem — dzielnym samcu Beta nieistniejącej watahy McCalla. Lydia będzie musiała zmienić nieco plan wymiany. I bynajmniej może się to nie spodobać pewnym osobom, jeżeli dobrze zgadywała, kto był obiektem zauroczenia panny Argent. 

O rany... 

~~*~~

Wyposażone w niezbędne — ale to absolutnie niezbędne — elementy opuściły centrum handlowe w znacznie lepszym nastroju. 

— A nie mówiłam, że zakupy pomagają? — zapytała Lydia.

— Tak, tak, miałaś rację — przyznała rozmarzona Allison. 

Kilkanaście toreb ze świątecznymi nadrukami i markami firm, za którymi stały wielkie pieniądze i sami znani projektanci, wylądowało na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Lydii. 

— Co teraz?

— Mówiłaś, że twój tata wraca dzisiaj wcześniej — stwierdziła Lydia, zapalając silnik.

— Tak, co z tego? — dociekała rozbawiona Allison. Lydia miała niemal stuprocentową pewności, że nie spowodowały tego żadne jej słowa.

Miłość...

— Czas na rozpoczęcie akcji jednoczenia watahy Hale'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadal angstowo, ale akcja powoli idzie do przodu. W następnym fragmencie będzie nieco... zabawniej. 
> 
> W razie pytań i sugestii piszcie : ) 
> 
> Odnośnie Stereka. Cóż, nie będzie go bezpośrednio, ale pojawi się w aluzjach i dość jednoznacznych sugestiach. Dwie z moich ulubionych scen w tym fiku kręcą się wokół Stereka, więc z pewnośćią miejsce dla niego się znajdzie. Poza tym strasznie lubię ich interakcję w serialu, nie odpuściłabym ich sobie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem coś na rozluźnienie nastroju, bo w następnym fragmencie będzie znowu sporo angstu. Mam nadzieję, że wam też się spodoba poniższa scenka, bo mnie pisało się ją bardzo przyjemnie : ) 
> 
> Nie przedłużam więc i zapraszam do lektury. W przypadku pytań, wątpliwości i kłopotów, piszcie.

Zakładały czapki elfów — z dzwoneczkiem w zielono-czerwone paski — gdy usłyszały otwierane drzwi. Lydia nabrała tchu i skinęła poddenerwowanej Allison, powstrzymując się przed wywróceniem oczami. Rumieńce na policzkach jej najlepszej przyjaciółki mogły śmiało konkurować z czerwienią jej kamizelki. 

Obie spojrzały na drzwi, gdy pan Argent zapukał. 

— Allison? 

— Wejdź.

Ciotka Lydii powtarzała, że prawdziwego, dobrze wychowanego mężczyznę można poznać po reakcji na nową, dziwaczną kreację ukochanej. Mówiła to zawsze, gdy przyjeżdżała na wakacje po kolejnym nieudanym związku. Każdego roku. Jeżeli faktycznie mierzyło się mężów taką miarą, to pani Argent musiała mieć naprawdę fatalny gust, skoro panu Argentowi na ich widok nie zadrżała nawet powieka. 

Wszyscy troje stali chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy, spoglądając na siebie. Wreszcie pan Argent odchrząknął i powiedział: 

— Bardzo... ładne stroje. Co to za okazja?

Lydia była wdzięczna za to otwarcie, bo nie musiała korzystać z żadnego scenariusza awaryjnego. Właściwie, to z planu A również. Pan Argent po prostu współpracował idealnie, nawet jeżeli nie był tego świadomy. Póki co. Dopiero od tej chwili zaczynały się schody. 

— Planujemy świąteczne przyjęcie tylko dla watahy — oświadczyła na jednym wdechu Allison.

Lydia spojrzała na nią _wilkiem_. Co ona wyprawiała? No dobrze, może miała trochę racji, skoro stała w idiotycznym stroju przed własnym tatą — oraz łowcą, którym dowodziła na polu walki jako głowa rodu... 

— Ach, rozumiem — powiedział pan Argent po chwili, bardziej niepewny niż przed kilkoma sekundami. — W takim razie nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Pójdę i podgrzeję obiad a wy tutaj... — Wskazał na drzwi i cofnął się dwa, niepewne kroki, nie spuszczając ich z oczu.

Szczerze mówiąc Lydia była pod wrażeniem instynktu samozachowawczego pana Argenta. Do tej pory myślała, że dotyczył on jedynie wilkołaków i innych niebezpiecznych istot nadprzyrodzonych. Widocznie dwie nastolatki urządzające przyjęcie świąteczne zaalarmowały łowcę w panu Argencie, niemal wyjąc, żeby uciekał, bo może stać się częścią całego zamieszania. 

A może to zwykłe doświadczenie rodzica, który wiedział, że nie zdoła odmówić córce po tylu przejściach? Lydia nie planowała wykorzystywać tego argumentu — nawet ona miała skrupuły — ale musiała przyznać, że podziw dla pana Argenta gwałtownie wzrósł... 

… chociaż stanowił kolejny kłopot. 

Zanim się zorientowała, pan Argent prawie zamykał drzwi. 

— Proszę zaczekać — odezwała się i obie wyraźnie usłyszały zduszone jęknięcie.

Cóż, z takim wyczuciem nic dziwnego, że pan Argent okazywał się wciąż i wciąż tak dobrym łowcą. Jego instynkty były niezawodne. Zarówno te należące do łowcy, jak i te ojcowskie. Kilka lat mniej i Lydia mogłaby się zastanowić, czy nie wymienić Jacksona.

— Tak? — zapytał, jakby wiedział, że wpadł w pułapkę, z której nie uda mu się ujść z życiem, a przynajmniej nie w jednym kawałku. 

Tym razem pan Argent wszedł do pokoju znacznie wolniej, a gdy stanął _bardzo_ blisko otwartych drzwi, przyjął postawę obronną. Lydia uśmiechnęła się — w jej przekonaniu — uroczo, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie uniesioną brew. Cóż, tyle z nieświadomej, udanej współpracy z łowcą wilkołaków. Będą musiały pracować z tym, co miały. 

— Główną częścią przyjęcia, oczywiście poza kolacją, będzie wręczanie prezentów-niespodzianek — wyjaśniła, a Allison przytaknęła, uważnie obserwując tatę.

Pan Argent przez chwilę patrzył na nie, potem westchnął. 

— W porządku...

— Stąd te urocze stroje — ciągnęła dalej Lydia, rozpraszając uwagę pana Argenta, który przyglądał się obu elfim kostiumom. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w słabym uśmiechu, zaraz jednak spoważniał.

— Jestem przekonany, że... przyjęcie będzie udane, a goście... zadowoleni — przyznał po chwili milczenia.

Lydia uśmiechnęła się w nagrodę za jego starania. Podejrzewała, że zdążył się domyślić celu tej rozmowy. 

— Pomyślałyśmy, że...

— Nie. 

Tak po prostu. Nie i koniec. W porządku, jeszcze jedna próba, później Lydia nie zawaha się przed wprowadzeniem w życie planu B. 

— Jeżeli odmawia pan, bo uważa, że nie jest częścią watahy...

— Łączy nas wyłącznie _sojusz_.

Lydia założyłaby się o parę najlepszych butów, że to była bardziej prowokacja niż kłamstwo, chociaż nie mogła powiedzieć na pewno. Nie wiedziała natomiast, czego owe wyzwanie dotyczyło. Przekrzywiła głowę, jak zawsze gdy zastanawiała się, co powinna zrobić dalej, a nie była pewna, czy jej argumenty zadziałają. 

— Proszę się nie martwić — zapewniła Lydia. — Derek i reszta zgodzili się na zrobienie wyjątku.

Z tym, że tak naprawdę nie mieli jeszcze o tym pojęcia, a zdolności aktorskie Lydii mogły nie być tak dobre, jak zakładała, sądząc po minie pana Argenta. 

— Wiesz, jak bardzo zależy mi na... Scotcie... - wtrąciła się Allison. 

Jednak przy tym _drobnym_ zawahaniu zarówno Lydia, jak i pan Argent unieśli brwi. 

O rany... Kłopoty między nią a Scottem były znacznie poważniejsze niż obie zakładały, w dodatku pan Argent właśnie dowiedział się czegoś... nowego. Może nie wiedział jeszcze, co konkretnie oznaczało to zachowanie, ale wkrótce domyśli się i... cóż, lepiej będzie, jeżeli do tego czasu zjednoczą watahę... 

— Tato, proszę.

Tak, oficjalnie sięgnęły po plan F... jak _Fatalny pomysł_.

Gdy cisza się przedłużała, Lydia myślała, jakiego jeszcze argumentu użyć — łącznie z wilczym zielem w ponczu i srebrną zastawą stołową w czasie przyjęcia — kiedy pan Argent powoli skinął głową. Obie odetchnęły z ulgą, co wywołało słaby uśmiech na jego twarzy. 

— Świetnie. W takim razie...

Allison podała jej czapkę z karteczkami z _imionami_ , którą Lydia przygotowała w domu, a z którego żadna z nich jeszcze nie losowała. 

Pan Argent wylosował jedną, rozwinął papierek i spojrzał na Lydię bardzo podejrzliwie. Potem na Allison, która wyglądała tak niewinnie, jak tylko mogła — bo przecież nie miała pojęcia, że wszystkie karteczki mają wypisane _jedno i to samo_ imię.

— Niech będzie — przyznał i oddał karteczkę Lydii.

— Na pamiątkę — wyjaśniła.

Pan Argent tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Nie martwisz się, że będę oszukiwał? — prowokował, jakby przejrzał cały plan. 

— A planuje pan? — zrewanżowała się Lydia.

Znowu otrzymała tylko uśmiech. 

— Nie.

Do licha, pan Argent był dobry. 

Tym razem nadeszła jej kolej na wymowny uśmiech. Allison wyglądała na zagubioną. 

— Nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Planujecie dalej... _przyjęcie_.

Zdecydowanie coś podejrzewał.

Uniósł karteczkę w geście pożegnania i wyszedł z pokoju. 

— Lydia — parsknęła oburzona Allison, choć starała się powstrzymać uśmiech. — To mój tata! 

— Cóż... — zaczęła Lydia, ale przyjaciółka przerwała jej rozbawiona. 

— Wiesz co? Zapomnij.

Allison pokręciła głową — tak, uśmiech na jej ustach był słodki i szczery, a Lydi nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko odpowiedzieć tym samym, choć z mniejszą... słodyczą. Rozumiały się doskonale, w końcu były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. 

— Jak myślisz, kogo wylosował? — szepnęła Allison, zmieniając temat. 

— Może ciebie? — podpowiedziała Lydia, wiedząc, że to zbije przyjaciółkę z tropu.

— Tak myślisz?

— Jestem prawie pewna.

— Chyba będę musiała mu dać kilka wskazówek. Wiesz, że rok temu kupił mi...

To był moment, w którym Lydia wiedziała, że pozostała sama na placu boju, bo nie miała serca powiedzieć Allison, że właśnie ofiarowała głowę Scotta McCalla na tacy łowcy wilkołaków.

~~*~~

Lydia zdecydowała o _przydzieleniu_ panu Argentowi Scotta jeszcze na początku swojego planu, zanim odkryła _stan_ Allison — w przeciwnym razie wybrałaby _kogoś_ innego. Rozważała zmianę, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu nie wiedziała powodu, żeby psuć sobie zabawę. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie doprowadzi to do niechybnej katastrofy i pan Argent odkryje, że Scott stracił miejsce u boku jego córki, jednocześnie pozna tożsamość drugiego wilkołaka, który zawładnął sercem Allison. Lydia gotowa była ponieść to ryzyko, nawet jeżeli wiązało się z mimowolną zgodą na prześladowanie Scotta. 

Pan Argent nie zapyta Allison o radę, tego Lydia była pewna. Nie zwróci się także do pani McCall, bo to oznaczałoby słabość. Poza tym przypuszczała, że stosunki między nimi nie były najlepsze, od kiedy Allison zaczęła opuszczać się w nauce i jedynym powodem, jaki przyszedł do głowy — skądinąd słusznie — był właśnie McCall. Scotta z oczywistych względów także nie zapyta. W takiej sytuacji oczywistym rozwiązaniem wydaje się stara, sprawdzona metoda... śledzenia celu. Cóż, może okazać się, że pan Argent pozna lepiej Scotta i dojdzie do wniosku, że poza byciem jego przyszłym zięciem i wilkołakiem, był to przeciętny, trochę zbyt naiwny i narwany nastolatek, którym nie warto się tak bardzo przejmować? Wierzyła, że pan Argent był wystarczająco bystry, żeby odkryć jej intencje — nadal nie wierzyła, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby przejrzał jej starannie obmyślany plan. Stwarzało to jednak nowe możliwości. Przynajmniej kiedy otrzyma swój prezent, będzie wiedział, że Lydia nie zrobiła tego z osobistej antypatii czy innego niedorzecznego powodu, o który — w normalnych okolicznościach — posądzałby knującą, inteligentną nastolatkę zaangażowaną w sprawy nadnaturalne. 

~~*~~

Z szeryfem i panią McCall losowanie poszło gładko. 

Panią McCall zajęła się Allison, zaś szeryfa starała się przekonać Lydia. Podział zadań w pełni zamierzony, a sądząc po reakcji szeryfa — westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył wypisane na karteczce imię, spojrzał na Lydię ze swoim firmowym półuśmiechem i obiecał, że postara wybrać odpowiedni prezent. Odniosła wrażenie, że szeryf także coś podejrzewał, ale mogła być przewrażliwiona po sytuacji z panem Argentem. Zdecydowanie przewrażliwiona.

Allison odpowiadała, że pani McCall była zaskoczona propozycją udziału w zabawie, jednak —podobnie jak szeryf, ale tego nie wyznała przyjaciółce — westchnęła z ulgą, gdy przeczytała wylosowane imię. 

Lydia wybrała dla nich osoby możliwie... _osiągalne_ bez uciekania się do nielegalnych środków. Poza tym mieli dwójkę kochających dzieci, które przy odrobinie dobrej woli mogły im pomóc — chociaż szczerze wątpiła, czy Stiles doceni jej starania. 

~~*~~

Z wyjątkiem rodziców i bandy licealistów oraz — nie wiadomo czym się zajmujących i skąd biorących pieniądze na wydatki własne — Hale'ów do watahy należała jeszcze jedna osoba, z którą Lydia musiała się rozmówić, zanim podejmie dalsze działania, czyli uda się w bój do Pana Kwaśnej Miny i jego Upiornego Wujaszka. 

Czas na odwiedziny u doktora Deatona... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, mniej więcej tak wygląda moje pojęcie zabawniejszej sceny (jeszcze nie zabawnej, ale takiej rozładowującej napięcie). Spełniła swoje zadanie? 
> 
> Napisane mam jeszcze dwie części w zapasie, więc następna aktualizacja może pojawić się nieco później (żeby nadrobić zapas gotowych fragmentów i nie opóźniać aktualizacji - tłumacząc na polski, czwórkę wrzucę, gdy będę miała napisaną następną częśc w całości), ale będzie poświęcona w dużej mierze Lydii i Stilesowi : ) 
> 
> Odnośnie tego trójkąta to... jakby to ująć, balansuję na cienkiej granicy i sama jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, w którą stronę pójdę. Czas pokaże.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odnoszę wrażenie, że postacie zachowują się OOC, ale może jestem przerważliwiona. Zgodnie z obietnicą, jest sporo Lydii i Stilesa. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziecie : ) 
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania. W razie uwag wszelkich, zachęcam do komentowania!

~~*~~

 _Czas na odwiedziny u doktora Deatona..._

… które nie przebiegły tak, jak zakładała. Gdyby nie przyjście Scotta, podejrzewała, że doktor Deaton posunąłby się do gróźb, co było przerażającą perspektywą, szczególnie w zestawieniu z dotychczasowym wizerunkiem skarbnicy nadprzyrodzonej wiedzy i dobrotliwego weterynarza.

Lydia po raz pierwszy spotkała doktora Deatona po wskrzeszeniu Petera i Jacksonem. Najwyraźniej odkrył, jak Upiorny Wujaszek zapanował nad jej umysłem, ale nie planował podzielić się tą wiedzą. Gdzieś między wierszami wyczuwała jego „jeszcze za wcześnie na wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków”. Sam fakt, że przypuszczał, ale nie zamierzał jej niczego wyjaśnić przyprawiał Lydię o napady złości. Była ambitna i bystra, sama potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Tyle, że nie miała praktycznie żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Do wielu zjawisk paranormalnych zaliczały się halucynacje, a wszczepianie czyjejś osobowości... Cóż, większość źródeł wspominała jedynie o częściowym opętaniu ofiary, w dodatku przez czarownice albo druidów. Nigdzie nie było mowy o wprowadzeniu własnej, młodszej wersji siebie do umysłu drugiego człowieka. Lydia była kompletnie zagubiona, a doktor Deaton wcale nie pomagał. Do pewnego stopnia unikał nawet pytań Stilesa. 

Lydia jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, jak cennym był sprzymierzeńcem w planie zjednoczenia watahy. Właściwie, jego jednego McCall jeszcze słuchał praktycznie bez sprzeciwów, z pełnym zaufaniem, jakby tylko doktor Deaton na nie zasługiwał. Pani McCall musiała się czuć z tym faktem naprawdę okropnie, zaś Stiles i Allison... cóż, Lydia wiedziała, że przeżywali oschłość Scotta na swój własny sposób, szukając zrozumienia w towarzystwie innych członków watahy. Najwyraźniej z samolubnej postawy wielkiego samca Beta narodziły się zupełnie nowe... więzi. 

Doktor Deaton w spokoju wysłuchał jej propozycji, przez chwilę wydawało się, że nawet rozważa pomoc. Szybko przekonała się, jak złudne okazało się to wrażenie. I jak przerażający potrafił być — powinna się spodziewać, że człowiek zajmujący się leczeniem i doradzaniem wilkołakom, skrywa wiele mrocznych sekretów. 

— Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, panno Martin, zamierza pani manipulować członkami stada niebezpiecznych wilkołaków, z których część bez skrupułów mogłaby pani poderżnąć albo rozszarpać gardło, gdyby tylko się o tym dowiedziała? — upewniał się doktor Deaton, a Lydia przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że wyprostowała się jak struna, gotowa do podrygiwania w rytm wygrywany przez muzyka. Jako urodzona manipulantka rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś starał się ją zwodzić i w porę odpierała atak. Tym razem jednak nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. 

— W zasadzie... tak — przyznała w końcu. 

Nie tak wyobrażała sobie tę rozmowę. Doktor Deaton miał przytknąć, wspomnieć o niebezpieczeństwach związanych z oszukiwaniem watahy i zaufaniu, może jeszcze o przyszłej roli Scotta i to wszystko. Nic co by ją zaskoczyło albo poruszył, z czego do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Tak właśnie wyglądała jego rola jako doradcy, prawda? Lydia czuła, że trafiła na niebezpieczny grunt, w którym powoli grzęzła, a z którego bez najmniejszego wparcia, nie potrafiła się wydostać. 

— Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, jakie to niebezpieczne i lekkomyślne? — zapytał weterynarz podejrzanie niskim głosem; mimo że usta nadal się uśmiechały, oczy błyszczały w niewypowiedzianej groźbie. Czy doktor Deaton zawsze tak rozmawiał ze Scottem albo Stilesem, gdy zamierzali zrobić coś głupiego? 

— Tak — przyznała, zbyt zaskoczona mroczną aurą wokół weterynarza. Przełknęła niepewnie, odnosząc wrażenie, że dźwięk rozniósł się po sali zabiegowej ze zdwojoną siłą. — Pod warunkiem, że się o tym dowiedzą — spróbowała ze słabym uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi doktor Deaton jedynie parsknął. Po chwili uważnego przyglądania się Lydii — oceniania, zdała sobie sprawę — pochylił się nad stołem i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. 

— Czego pani ode mnie oczekuje, panno Martin? — zapytał cicho, niemal szeptem. — Mam okłamać Scotta, kiedy do mnie przyjdzie, żeby zwiększyć powodzenie pani... misji? Wilkołaki wyczuwają strach, niepewność, gniew. Kłamstwa. Sądzi pani, że zdoła oszukać ich zmysły? — ciągnął, uważnie obserwując minę Lydii.

Przygryzła wargę. Serce łomotało jej w piersi, nogi gotowe były do ucieczki. Rezygnacji ze wszystkiego. Gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości miała ochotę krzyczeć, tak, jak zdarzało jej się w koszmarach, gdy słyszała niewyraźne szepty wokół siebie. 

— Jest pani na to gotowa, panno Martin? — powtórzył spokojnym głosem doktor Deaton, prostując się i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wydawało to, jakby się odsuwał, wyczuwając, że dzieje się z nią coś złego. 

— Tak?...

To jedyna odpowiedź, którą Lydia zdołała wypowiedzieć, zanim dzwonek zainstalowany nad drzwiami frontowmi oznajmił powrót Scotta. 

— Igra pani z niebezpiecznymi siłami, proszę o tym pamiętać — przestrzegł na zakończenie, zanim wyszedł bez słowa z sali, zostawiając roztrzęsioną Lydię.

Zanim zdołała wyciągnąć telefon z kieszeni spódniczki i wybrać numer Jacksona, pewna była jednego. Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie zaufa temu człowiekowi. Nigdy. 

Nie poczuła pojedynczej łzy spływającej po policzku. 

~~*~~

Zanim wybrała się z wizytą – i elfią czapeczką – do Dereka, postanowiła porozmawiać ze Stilesem. Choć trudno było jej to przyznać, potrzebowała jego pomocy. Bardzo. Okazja do rozmowy trafiła się następnego dnia. Stilinski czekał na nią przy szafce, uważnie przyglądając się jej minie. Wyprostował się, kiedy zbliżyła się na dwa, trzy kroki. Nie uśmiechał się. 

— Stiles – przywitała się.

Odchrząknął, zanim się odezwał. 

— Co... — Podrapał po głowie, rozejrzał po korytarzu, a potem przysunął. Możliwe, że sprawdzał, czy w pobliżu nie było Jacksona, w razie gdyby _chłopak_ Lydii był zazdrosny i postanowił potrenować na nim nowe zdolności. — O co chodzi, no wiesz, z tym... przyjęciem, hm? Chcesz, bo ja wiem, żeby wszyscy trzymali się za ręce i śpiewali świąteczne piosenki, a na stole leżał świeżo upolowany królik? Tylko że zamiast królika to będzie twoja głowa z przeklętym pieczonym jabłkiem w ustach! Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?!

Otworzyła szafkę z rozmachem, celowo nie ostrzegając Stilinskiego. Okrzyk zaskoczenia i jęk bólu były w tym momencie muzyką dla jej uszu. Książka od historii leżała obok zeszytu z literatury angielskiej. Zamieniła je miejscami z podręcznikiem od biologii, a potem przełożyła notes od ekonomii za książkę od fizyki. Tak, wyglądało to znacznie lepiej. Gdy szafka ponownie nabrała ładu — a Lydia zyskała czas, żeby ochłonąć po wybuchu Stilesa — zabrała przewodnik po doświadczeniach chemicznych wraz z notatkami i zamknęła drzwiczki. 

Stilinski nadal masował sobie nos. Przekrzywiła głowę, myśląc nad możliwościami. Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że nie zamierza wysłuchiwać kolejnego kazania, więc zmrużyła powieki i uśmiechnęła się swoim _słodkim_ uśmiechem, ale nie powiedziała słowa, jedynie odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Wiedziała, że wyrzuty sumienia przebiją jego złość, tym bardziej, że nie była skierowana na nią a McCalla. Poza tym... doskonale wiedziała, że Stiles nadal miał do niej słabość. 

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pobiegł za nią i zawołał, żeby zaczekała. Nie do wiary. Lydia miała wysokie obcasy, a on trampki i jeszcze nie nadążał? Obejrzała się za siebie, w chwili, gdy po pustoszejącym korytarzu rozniósł się okrzyk bólu i złości. Świetnie, Stilinski, po prostu świetnie. 

Lydia przyglądała się, jak Stiles zbierał się z ziemi, przepraszając dwie jęczące dziewczyny. Żadna nie skorzystała z zaoferowanej pomocy, dlatego po raz ostatni nieporadnie przeprosił i odszedł, żegnając się tak niezręcznie, że samo patrzenie na niego bolało. 

Gdy wybrzmiał dzwonek i zostali sami na korytarzu, Lydia westchnęła. 

— Musimy porozmawiać – oznajmiła, a Stiles uśmiechnął się zadowolony, choć daleko mu było do zwyczajnej i niepewnej wersji siebie, którą znała. Na swój przedziwny sposób to właśnie zachowanie Stilesa wydawało się wzbudza w niej największe obawy.

— Jasne. Pewnie – odchrząknął, a Lydia wywróciła oczami. — Gdzie?

Spojrzała na niego, jakby powiedział najgłupszą rzecz na świecie. Właściwie to nie mijało się to z prawdą. 

— Och, jasne. Rozumiem — oświadczył z taką pewnością, że przez chwilę uwierzyła, że naprawdę się połapał. Niestety, musiał się odezwać ponownie. — W sumie to nie, nie rozumiem, ale to nieistotne. Po lekcjach...

Uniosła brew, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i czekała, całą postawą wyrażając swoją opinię o zachowaniu Stilinskiego. 

— Um, to tak jakby... moglibyśmy pójść do mnie? Mam świetną kolekcję... — Tym razem spojrzała na niego bardzo wymownie. — Nie? — Brak odpowiedzi. — Więc nie. Nie, jak „Nie u ciebie, Stiles”, czy nie, jak... „Nie, jeszcze nie zdecydowałam”, czy nie... jak... jak... — Odchrząknął, nie znajdując kolejnego twórczego rozwinięcie „nie” Lydii. 

Kiedy Lydia była pewna, że nie odezwie się ponownie, a Stiles wyglądał, jakby chciał zniknąć w bardzo głębokiej jaskini – nigdy nie znajdzie sobie dziewczyny, jeżeli tak zamierzał z którąkolwiek z nich rozmawiać. 

— Na stołówce – powiedziała tylko i minęła go, bo gdyby poczekała chwilę dłużej oboje mogliby tego pożałować. Z dwóch kompletnie różnych sposobów.

— Jasne. Na stołówkę. Pewnie... Zaraz. To znaczy teraz? Jak... urywamy się z lekcji i idziemy... do szkolnej stołówki?

— Jest pora lunchu – zawołała przy drzwiach, gdy jego bełkot stawał się coraz mniej wyraźny. 

~~*~~

Skorzystali z okazji, że reszta watahy miała inne zajęcia na głowie i nikt nie kręcił się, żeby podsłuchiwać ich rozmowę. Z wilkołakami nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zaczną nastawiać uszu. Stiles wyglądał, jakby nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, co było, cóż, zwyczajne — dla niego przynajmniej, bo Lydię zaczynało powoli denerwować, na szczęście policzyła do dwudziestu i... prawie przeszło. Postanowiła dłużej nie trzymać go w niepewności. 

— Pewnie już się domyśliłeś, że losowanie prezentów nie jest... przypadkowe – zaczęła, ale przerwał jej, zanim nabrała tchu, żeby kontynuować. 

— Lydia, posłuchaj – wymawianie jej imienia wydawało się sprawiać mu przyjemność, której źródła wolała nie poznawać, nawet jeżeli było najniewinniejszym, słodkim jelonkiem na świecie. — Rozumiem, wiesz. Kompletnie i w pełni cię popieram... – zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Tyle że... Nie, właściwie to nie... To nie jest dobry sposób z tysięcy różnych powodów.

Uniosła brew na to oświadczenie. 

— Wiem, co zamierzasz, w porządku? Chcesz, żeby członkowie watahy poznali się lepiej, kupując sobie prezenty. Co jest świetnym pomysłem, sam bym nie wpadł na lepszy – zaśmiał się, jakby powiedział największy komplement na świecie. — Tyle, że... to Scott. I... Derek. Ale bardziej Scott. Oni... nie zrozumieją i pewnie pogorszysz tylko sprawę. Widzisz, sytuacja jest napięta i... dobra, w porządku, nie powinienem o tym mówić, ale... Scott i ja... Więc sama rozumiesz, prawda? Jasne, że rozumiesz. Ty zawsze rozumiesz.

Znowu zrobił tę dziwną minę, jakby Lydia była najwspanialszym skarbem na świecie. Przerażające. Zmrużyła powieki, na co Stiles odchrząknął i znowu zaczął mówić z sensem.

— Rzecz w tym, że... potrzebujemy... cudu?

Zamilkł, czekając na potwierdzenie. Lydia wolała dać sobie chwilę na przemyślenie sytuacji, zanim odpowie, ale Stiles kontynuował, jakby wyczytując w tym geście milczącą aprobatę. Nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego i przez chwilę Lydii odniosła wrażenie, że przeprowadzał rozmowę z samym sobą, a ona jedynie odgrywała rolę uroczej statystki. 

— Rozumiem, że chcesz dobrze. Słyszałem, że nawet... Peter, och, kochany wujaszek Peter, co my byśmy bez niego zrobili... Ale nie w tym rzecz, chodzi o to, że doceniam...y starania, poważnie, ale... — parsknął jakby koniecznie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usilnie starał się to zrobić tak, żeby nie zranić jej uczuć.

Wywróciła oczami. Za kogo ją miał? Porcelanową lalkę? 

— Rozumiesz, prawda? — zapytał z taką nadzieją, że aż nie miała serca zaprzeczyć. Chwila jednak minęła, a Lydia doszła do siebie.

— Rozumiem – oświadczyła, a Stiles westchnął w odpowiedzi – że macie poważny problem – zakończyła.

— Lydia...

— Nie, teraz ty mnie posłuchaj – poleciła, a rodzący się protest ukróciła mierząc Stilesa swoim firmowym spojrzeniem, pod wpływem którego mało kto miał odwagę się sprzeciwić. — Nie robię tego dla watahy, do której, tak na marginesie, nie przypominam sobie, żebym się zgłaszała. Robię to dla mnie i dla Jacksona, jasne? — Zamrugał, jakby powiedziała mu właśnie, że odwołali święta i nie dostanie prezentów. Wywróciła oczami. — Skończ z tym.

— Przepraszam...? — szepnął, spuszczając wzrok.

— Posłuchaj, nie wiem, ale się domyślam, każdy głupi by się domyślił, gdyby się bliżej przyjrzał, poważnie, skończcie z tym... Wiem, że między tobą i Scottem jest... źle.

Stiles parsknął ponurym śmiechem. 

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

Uciekł wzrokiem, bojąc się spojrzeć jej w oczy. 

— Dlatego właśnie musisz... musimy, coś z tym zrobić.

Spojrzał na nią jakoś dziwnie, jakby z nadzieją, ale też rezerwą. Może jednak była jeszcze jakaś nadzieja.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Tak. Mówię poważnie. Uważasz, że Scott zaszedłby tak daleko... sam? — Pokręciła głową, bo tej jednej rzeczy mogła być pewna. — Potrzebuje cię, wierz mi. Z tego, co opowiadał Jackson, Scott ma problemy z opanowaniem najprostszych sztuczek.

Stiles skrzywił się taki dobór słów. Kogo on próbował oszukać? Zachowanie Scotta prawdopodobnie bolało go bardziej niż którekolwiek, tym bardziej, że przyjaźnili się od lat, a McCall tak po prostu wyrzucił je do śmieci. Samolubny dzieciak. Cóż, mieli z Jacksonem więcej wspólnego niż ta sama pozycja w drużynie lacrosse. 

— Ale skąd...

— Polowali razem z Derekim i Isaaciem podczas ostatniej pełni... Podobno musieli odciągać od niego jakieś dzikiego omegę. Gdyby nie Derek... — Nie skończyła, ale oboje wiedzieli, co chciała powiedzieć. — Jackson wspominał, że to nie pierwszy raz.

Zastanawiała się, czy powinna o tym mówić. To nie jej miejsce na naprawianie przyjaźni, która zdawała się trwać wieki, chociaż sama Lydia dowiedziała się o niej w poprzednim roku szkolnym. Szczegóły. Jednak potrzebowała Stilesa, a w pełni dyspozycyjnego będzie go miała jedynie, gdy rozwiąże sytuację z Scottem. Przy tak wysokiej stawce — _zjednoczenie watahy_ — nie liczyło się jedno złamane słowo, prawda? 

— Cholera – podsumował Stiles, a jej nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko się zgodzić.

Przez chwilę bawiła się swoimi paznokciami, pozwalając Stilinskiemu zebrać myśli. Miał całkiem sporo do przedyskutowania z samym sobą. W końcu Stiles się odezwał: 

— To... To komu miałbym, no wiesz, dać prezent?

Lydia uśmiechnęła się. 

— Po prostu mi zaufaj. — Poczuła się urażona jego spanikowanym spojrzeniem. 

Wyciągnęła przygotowaną dla niego karteczkę z imieniem. Darowała sobie czapeczkę, skoro Stiles i tak wiedział, co planowała. Uważnie mu się przyglądała, gdy odwracała papierek w palcach, spoglądając raz na nią, raz na karteczkę. Zatrzymał się, zanim sprawdził, kogo „wylosował”.

— Jeżeli przeczytam imię, to będzie ostateczne – oznajmił, jakby upewniając się, że Lydia zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

— Cokolwiek powiesz, Stiles – odpowiedziała znudzonym tonem.

Wyglądał na uważnego jej słowami. Cóż, nie tylko on.

— Pożałuje tego, prawda? — zapytał, patrząc jej w oczy, gdy rozkładał karteczkę.

Nie spojrzał na imię, zanim Lydia nie powiedziała:

— Będziesz zachwycony.

Wtedy przeniósł wzrok na karteczkę. Zamrugał. Zamrugał jeszcze raz. Spojrzał na Lydię, otwierając usta, ale zamknął je, nabierając jedynie głębokiego tchu. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Rozejrzał się po stołówce. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się zupełnie szczerze, z wszystkimi zębami i iskierkami w oczach. 

— I pewnie nie powiesz mi, kogo _on_ dostanie, co?

Lydia zaśmiała się. 

— Po co psuć sobie niespodziankę.

Stiles jedynie pokręcił głową, ale nadal się uśmiechał. Lydia również. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny kawałek będzie o wspólnej konfrontacji trójki świątecznych spiskowców z doktorem Deatonem. W grupie raźniej, prawda?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z zapowiedzią wizyta u doktora Deatona. I niespodziewana komplikacja w planie. 
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania : )

Z dwójką wspólników Lydia ponownie udała się do doktora Deatona. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego ich wizytą, ale ze względu na Stilesa zdawał się powstrzymywać swoją skrytą, złą naturę. Jedynie na widok Lydii w jego oczach błysnęło coś niebezpiecznego. 

— Jak już mówiłem pannie Martin, uważam, że to zbyt duże ryzyko – naciskał doktor Deaton.

Stiles skrzywił się, prawdopodobnie po części nadal podzielając opinię swojego nieformalnego guru świata nadprzyrodzonego.

— Cóż – zaczęła Lydia – coś zrobić trzeba.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby manipulowanie watahą wilków w obdarowywanie się... prezentami było tym czymś, panno Martin.

Cała trójka zgodnie milczała, spoglądając na siebie. Wreszcie doktor Deaton westchnął. 

— Posłuchajcie mnie, rozumiem, że chcecie pomóc, Scott z pewnością by to docenił, gdyby wiedział.

Nacisk położony na ostatnie słowo nie umknął ich uwadze, wywołując spodziewane reakcje: Allison się zarumieniła, a Stiles skrzywił. Lydia starała się zachować neutralność. Przyglądała się metalowej powierzchni stołu operacyjnego, który oddzielał ich o doktora Deatona.

— Nie sądzę jednak, żeby Derek, a tym bardziej _Peter Hale_ , zgodzili się na waszą zabawę. 

— Mój tata już losował – oznajmiła Allison. — Przedwczoraj. Nie powiedział, że to dobry pomysł, ale zgodził się na wymianę – zapewniała gorączkowo, z dużymi oczami wypełnionymi nadzieją.

Doktor Deaton westchnął. 

— Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że zrobił do dla córki a nie dla dobra watahy – wytłumaczył cierpliwie. — Której nie jest częścią — dodał, jakby zapomnieli o tym drobnym szczególe. 

— Z tym, że tak jakby... jest. Nieformalnie — przyznał słabo Stilinski, a Lydia skręciła głowę, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się jego minie. Posiadał stanowczo zbyt szczegółowe informacje.

Doktor Deaton wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego oświadczeniem.

— Nie przypominam sobie, aby sojusz oznaczał przystąpienie do watahy. Jak wiesz, jak wszyscy wiecie, to skomplikowany i zamknięty proces. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Derek Hale, nie wspominając o Peterze, pozwolili _Argentowi_ należeć do _watahy wilkołaków_. 

Wyjątek stanowiła Allison, ale tylko ze względu na Scotta, którego Derek chciał chronić przed losem wyrzutka w świecie wilkołaków. Fakt, że McCall wystrychnął go na dudka, bo wcześniej został oszukany i jak małe dziecko buntował się przeciwko każdemu gestowi dobrej woli ze strony Hale'a pozostawało tematem tabu. 

Stiles podrapał się po karku, wzruszył ramionami, ale nie odpowiedział. Coś było na rzeczy, ale nikt nie zamierzał wnikać w szczegóły. Mieli dość problemów, żeby dodawać kolejnej, jednak sama informacja wydawała się zdezorientować nawet opanowanego doktora Deatona. 

Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą wynikła z całej tej niezręcznej sytuacji było otwarcie dla poruszenia kwestii zgody watahy. 

Lydia wywróciła oczami. Zastanawiała się, czy poruszyć _ten_ temat przy Allison i Stilesie, ale nie wiedziała innego wyjścia, żeby przekonać doktora do... jeżeli nie współpracy, to przynajmniej nie wchodzenia im w drogę. Wystarczy, żeby ostrzegł Scotta przed dziwnymi pomysłami Lydii. Domyślała się, jak zareagują pozostali na jej oświadczenie. Najlepiej mieć to już z głowy. 

— Cóż, Derek zgodził się na wymianę. Peter... powiedzmy, że mam sposób, żeby go przekonać — zapewniła.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na nią, jakby powiedziała coś zabawnego, potem doktor Deaton i Stiles wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Allison interesowała jedynie podłoga i własne trampki; tyle ze wsparcia najlepszej przyjaciółki. 

— Chce pani powiedzieć, panno Martin, że samotnie udała się pani do siedziska samca Alfa? W dodatku wiedząc, że znajduje się tam groźny samiec Beta, który już raz panią opętał i wykorzystał do wskrzeszenia, dzięki krwi swojego bratanka? — upewnił się doktor Deaton. 

— Tak? — przyznała Lydia.

Kiedy doktor Deaton ujął sytuację w ten sposób brzmiało to, jakby postąpiła bardzo, bardzo głupio. 

— Lydia! — krzyknęła oburzona Allison, a Sitles jej zawtórował. — Dlaczego nie poprosiłaś nas o pomoc. Siedzimy w tym razem, sama mówiłaś!

Już miała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Stiles. 

— Naprawdę oszalałaś. Wiesz, że Derek nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać Petera, jeżeli ten użyłby cię jako zakładniczki, a potem i tak zabił!

— Posłuchajcie...

— Wydaje mi się, że wysłuchaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo, panno Martin. Pani nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie mogło wpłynąć na równowagę między członkami watahy. To bardzo delikatna sytuacja, której pani najwyraźniej nie rozumie – przyznał doktor Deaton.

Jeżeli ktoś nie rozumiał, jak wyglądała sytuacja wśród wilkołaków w Beacon Hills, to tą osobą był doktor Deaton. 

— Doktorze...

— Nie, Stiles, panna Martin powinna zrozumieć, że to nie jej miejsce, żeby jednoczyć watahę. To zadanie dla Alfy. Choć Derek, mimo oczywistego braku doświadczenia, powinien nie dopuścić do niej w pierwszej kolejności. To przejaw słabości i niekompetencji przywódcy.

Napięcie w sali zabiegowej niebezpiecznie natężało, a Lydia nie do końca wiedziała, co było przyczyną. Pewnie, domyślała się, że Sitles mógł poczuć się urażony ostrymi słowami doktora Deatona pod adresem Dereka, może nawet próbowałby go bronić, kto wie. Ale Allison nie miała powodu, żeby wstawiać się za Alfą, który przyczynił się do samobójstwa pani Argent. Coś zdecydowanie działo się za kulisami, o czym niewielu wiedziało.

Doktor Deaton także dostrzegł zmianę atmosfery, bo zmarszczył czoło uważnie przyglądając się całej trójce. 

— Derek mógłby być bardziej kompetentny, gdyby miał takiego doradcę jak, nie wiem... Scott, zamiast Petera, czy coś – zauważył zjadliwie Stiles, po raz pierwszy jawnie krytykując doktora Deatona, czym zaskoczył weterynarza. Dobra robota, Stilinski. Niech Panu Wiem Wszystko Najlepiej I Zależy Mi Tylko Na Scocie w pięty pójdzie.

Jego dobroduszna natura nagle jakby wyparowała i pozostała chłodna kalkulacja. 

— Czy wiesz, co właśnie powiedziałeś? — zapytał zniżonym głosem, pod wpływem którego włoski na karku Lydii stanęły dęba. Stiles głośno przełknął, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, ale w porę się opamiętał, zbierając odwagę do konfrontacji.

— Właściwie, doktorze Deaton, mogłem się nie wyrazić wystarczająco jasno: nie obchodzi pana los watahy, zależy panu jedynie na tym, żeby Scott został prawdziwym Alfą, nieważne jak wielu przyjaciół i sojuszników po drodze do siebie zrazi, bo wie pan, doktorze, Scott ma tylko pana. Właściwie, to już został sam, chociaż o tym nie wie. Gdyby miał pan na uwadze jego dobro, a nie jakieś wymyślone wyobrażenie, kim może zostać, może dostrzegłby pan, że Scott oddala się od watahy. Jeszcze trochę i zostanie omegą i zginie od srebrnej kuli, bo nie będzie miał nikogo, kto mu pomoże. I to będzie także pańska zasługa. Więc w kwestii niekompetencji, radziłbym przyjrzeć się nieco uważniej także innym – zakończył Stiles.

Był poważny, tak śmiertelnie poważny, jak Lydia go jeszcze nigdy nie wiedziała. Przerażający. Pod wpływem tej jednej chwili zadała sobie sprawę z mroku, jaki skrywał ten fajtłapowaty i nadpobudliwy chłopak, który nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu, nawet jeżeli zależałoby od tego jego życie. Jego nieporadność mogła zmylić nawet uważnego obserwatora. Lydia nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że robi wielkie oczy, do czasu, aż odwróciła się i spojrzała na Allison, która gapiła się na Stilinskiego z otwartymi ustami. Wreszcie Lydia odważyła się skupić na doktorze Deatonie. Jednak to, co zobaczyły w wyrazie jego twarzy kompletnie zbiło ją z tropu. Weterynarz wydawał się... rozbawiony. I dumny, jakby jego uczeń odważył się przekroczyć wyznaczoną przez swojego mistrza granicę, kierując się instynktem a nie zdrowym rozsądkiem. 

Ostatecznie zamiast słów pochwały, doktor Deaton jedynie parsknął. 

— Uważasz, że nadawałbyś się do tego zadania lepiej? — prowokował, skupiając się wyłącznie na Stilinskim. — Umiałbyś doradzić Scottowi, gdyby poprosił cię o radę? Masz wystarczającą wiedzę o wilkołakach, żeby przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za młodego, zagubionego samca Beta?

Słowa, choć były tylko słowami, zadawały dotkliwsze rany niż pistolety i strzały łowców. Stiles stał sztywno przy stole operacyjnym, próbując znaleźć zajęcie dla rąk. Odwrócił wzrok o doktora Deatona i spojrzał najpierw na Allison, która skinęła zachęcająco i w końcu na Lydię. Patrzyła mu w oczy i widziała determinację, urazę, złość, ale też... nadzieję. Pytanie bez potrzeby odpowiedzi. Pytanie, na które nie był gotowy odpowiedzieć przez brak wiary w samego siebie, w swoje umiejętności, wiedzę i... przyjaźń. Scott zachwiał jego poczuciem własnej wartości, pozwalając najlepszemu – jedynemu – przyjacielowi pogrążyć się w pustej niechęci do otoczenia, pozwolił mu upaść w otchłań depresji. 

Stiles ponownie spojrzał na doktora Deatona, zanim Lydia się odezwała. Możliwe, że nie potrzebował jej odpowiedzi, ale z całą pewnością ona potrzebowała jego... nie wiedziała, jak nazwać uczucie, które wypełniło jej pierś. Duma? Radość z dobrze spełnionego zadania? Pochwała? Czymkolwiek to było, wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie, że tym razem Stiles był całym sobą zaangażowany w jej plan jednoczenia watahy. 

— Tak, wydaje mi się, że jestem właśnie tym kimś. Tyle, że nie dla Scotta, skoro tego nie chce – wyznał, a doktor Deaton zmarszczył czoło, tym razem autentycznie zaskoczony. — Bo widzi pan, doktorze, Scott się od nas odsunął. Od wszystkich, nie tylko od Hale'ów. Ode mnie, Allison, nawet od drużyny. Jeżeli teraz czegoś z tym nie zrobimy, możemy nie mieć drugiej szansy.

Weterynarz przyglądał mu się uważnie, a w jego oczach zapłonął gniew. Lydia nie była pewna, czy wywołało go oświadczenie Stilesa, czy dotarło do niego, że popełnił błąd i został na nim przyłapany przez garstkę licealistów, pewne było jedno: coś zrozumiał. 

— Bardzo dobrze – powiedział w końcu weterynarz. — Jeżeli chodzi o Scotta, to nie wydaje mi się...

Przerwał mu dzwoneczek zainstalowany nad drzwiami uprzedzający o przybyciu nowego pacjenta. 

— Zaczekajcie tutaj.

I wyszedł. Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie, ale zanim którekolwiek odważyło się zabrać głos, doktor Deaton wrócił do sali. Na szyi miał przewieszone ramię nieprzytomnego Scotta, drugie ściskał... pan Argent. Położyli go na stole zabiegowym.

Lydia usłyszała pierwsze głosy. Szepty dobiegające z odległego krańca świadomości. Zbliżały się, koncentrowały wokół Scotta. Gdy spojrzała na Allison, jakby cichły. 

— Co się stało? — zapytał doktor Deaton stanowczym głosem, pochylając się na swoim protegowanym.

— Scott? — Zabrzmiał zduszony głos Stilesa.

— Scott! — wrzasnęła Allison, czym zwróciła uwagę pana Argenta gotowego do wyjaśnienia sytuacji weterynarzowi. Przez krótką chwilę zaniemówił, zaskoczony ich obecnością, jednak szybko doszedł do siebie.

— Polował w lesie, zapuścił się na obce terytorium. Pojawiłem się w chwili, gdy łowcy próbowali go dobić, zabrakło może kilku sekund. Rozpoznali mnie, więc poszło łatwiej, ale nie obyło się bez kilku... — zawahał się, spoglądając na Allison. — Udało mi się zabrać Scotta i uciec, zanim zorientowali się w sytuacji. Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba ktoś nam pomógł, odciągając ich uwagę.

Informacje były konkretne, a głos opanowany, choć pobrzmiewało w nim zmęczenie. Allison spoglądała na ojca, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Lydia mogła się tylko domyślać, co myślała o samotnym polowaniu. Obietnica o wzajemnym wspieraniu się właśnie przeżyła poważne załamanie. Pan Argent tylko skinął, jakby mówił, że porozmawiają w domu. 

— Z tobą... z tobą okej? — wydusiła wreszcie Allison, a Lydia słyszała złość w każdej głosce.

— Tak – przyznał z pewnym zakłopotaniem.

Allison jedynie skinęła panu Argentowi na zgodę. Czekała ich prawdziwa rozmowa głowy rodziny z łowcą, a potem ojca z córką. Lydia nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jakim sposobem oni mogli funkcjonować. Prywatnie Allison nadal była córką, a pan Argent ojcem, więc tak jakby miał więcej do powiedzenia w kwestiach... różnych. Zawodowo rozkazy wydawała Allison, co wiązało się z dowodzeniem grupą łowców, gotowych zabić każdą podejrzaną istotę, nie oglądając się na jej winę lub nie. W dodatku... cóż, była jakby szefową własnego ojca. To musiało być dziwne uczucie, stwierdziła Lydia i porzuciła rozważania na ten skomplikowany temat, bo zaczynała mieć kłopoty z zebraniem myśli.

Lydia starała się skoncentrować i opanować dudnienie w uszach. Szepty zmieniały się w głosy, niewyraźne, głuche dźwięki. Otoczenie stawało się odległe, zapomniane. Liczyły się jedynie głosy. Ludzie, nie, dzieci, nie, zaraz, kobiety, to były kobiety, przekrzykiwały się wzajemnie. Koncentrowały się nad Scottem, wokół którego Lydia widziała jedynie jasne smugi. Starała się opanować. Skupić na rozmowie... Ale głosy jej nie pozwalały. Im bardziej starała się je wyciszyć, tym natarczywsze się stawały. Chciały jej coś przekazać? 

Skupiła się na stole operacyjnym, gdzie doktor Deaton zdążył rozciąć postrzępioną koszulkę Scotta. Tuż pod lewym obojczykiem, z czerniejącej rany sączyła się krew. Dużo krwi. Ciemne żyłki rozgałęziały się na ramię aż do łokcia, na szyję, na klatkę piersiową. Całość wyglądała jak pień bardzo starego, ściętego drzewa, z jątrzącą się raną w środku sieci czarnych, pulsujących nitek. 

Lydię zapragnęła krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, drzeć się tak głośno, aby ktoś usłyszał, ktoś wreszcie usłyszał, zobaczył, dowiedział się, że to już koniec, że Scott umierał. Jego serce niebawem stanie i nic nie zdołają na to poradzić. Głosy miały rację, głosy zawsze miały rację, Lydia po prostu nie słuchała. Powinna. Wiedziała, że powinna. Przekaz jednak nabierał sensu, och, jak wiele było w nim sensu, im płytszy stawał się oddech Scotta, a jego serce wybijało spokojny, wolny, bardzo, bardzo wolny rytm. Puk, Lydia słyszała echo odbijających się od ścian głosów, puk, fala niepokoju ustąpiła, głosy krzyczały radośnie, puk, puk. Lydia przyglądała się przedstawieniu wokół niej, ludziom tańczącym w rytmie umykającego życia, podporządkowanym wybijanym przez serce Scotta. Przez kilka chwil obraz stawał się niemal wyraźny, mogła dostrzec szczegóły, głosy stopniowo cichły, zanim zdołała spełnić ich prośbę: zapowiedzieć jej przyjście. Głosy coraz ciszej mówiły o niej, jej, samotnej, jedynej, nieubłaganej, ostatecznej, a jednym, czego pragnęły, było śpiewanie o niej, zwiastowanie przybycia odwiecznej piastunki ludzkości, takiej małej, słabej. Niewdzięcznej... 

Głosy cichły, a Lydia zaczynała ponownie zdawać sobie sprawę z otoczenia. Wzrok doktora Deatona zdawał się przez chwilę skupić na niej, ale szybko powrócił do Scotta. Lydia jednak wiedziała, wkrótce odbędą tę rozmowę i nic już nie będzie wyglądało tak samo. Nigdy. 

Allison jęknęła, gdy Stiles odsłonił jej widok. Lydia szybko zorientowała się, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, żeby znajdowała się w sali zabiegowej, gdy jej były chłopak leżał na stole operacyjnym. Pan Argent, który zdjął zakrwawioną kurtkę i szykował się do pomocy doktorowi Deatonowi, również to zauważył. 

— Allison, lepiej będzie, jeżeli wyjdziesz – polecił stanowczym głosem.

— Nie! Nie zostawię go!

— Allison... — próbował pan Argent, ale nie słuchała.

Lydia złapała jej rękę i splotła je ze sobą w słabym uścisku. Nie była jeszcze gotowa zmierzyć się z wyrazem twarzy przyjaciółki, gdy jeszcze chwilę temu widziała szpony śmierci nad ciałem Scotta. I w tamtej jednej chwili była to najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie. 

— Wiesz, że mu nie pomożesz – wyjaśniła cicho, a Allsion spojrzała na nią bezradnie. — Chodź – pociągnęła ją za rękę do poczekalni. Przez chwilę czuła opór.

Doktor Deaton uniósł głowę, chcąc poprosić o coś Stilesa, ale gdy zobaczył jego minę, zmarszczył jedynie brwi. Rozejrzał się po sali. Ostatecznie skupił wzrok na pan Argencie. 

— Będę potrzebował pomocy – powiedział twardo. Pan Argent tylko skinął, zerkając na Allison. — Lepiej będzie, jeżeli pozostali wyjdą. Nie mamy czasu na sprzeczki – uciął, zanim którekolwiek z nich miało szansę odpowiedzieć.

— Pomagałem już... Derekowi. Dam radę – nalegał Stiles, chociaż ręce i głos mu drżały.

— Jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, większość pracy wykonał on sam, wy tylko... patrzyliście, jak mdleje. Nie uznałbym tego za... szczególnie pomocne – zauważył doktor Deaton, a Stiles się skrzywił. — Teraz, jeżeli pozwolicie, chciałbym uratować Scotta, zanim tojad dotrze do serca i go zabije.

Allison i Stiles wyglądali, jakby chcieli się spierać, ale jedno spojrzenie na Scotta sprawiło, że oboje zacisnęli zęby i wyszli razem z Lydią do poczekalni.


End file.
